


everyone is cat

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 大家都是猫咪





	everyone is cat

猫猫的大家

 

 

那是个不错的下午，布鲁斯在落地窗前晒太阳，它没有外出，眯着眼睛挤在座垫上，接着它看到了塔莉亚，那是只带点沙漠血统的东方的猫，对方叼着一只黑黑的幼猫，看着想要进来，可隔着玻璃门只能看着屋内的布鲁斯，所以塔莉亚把幼猫放到门口就走掉了。

是阿尔弗雷德发现的达米安，那只幼猫脖子上有猫牌，这位严谨的英国管家路过窗口，他看到布鲁斯像是在跟什么对峙的样子，他再看，发现窗口外趴着一个小不点黑猫，正在用爪子滑着玻璃，朝里面哈气。

“三个月，布鲁斯，这是你的种。”

布鲁斯是白毛猫，但小猫还没分化的蓝色眼睛还是让阿尔弗雷德怀疑，他抓着这只猫棍（达米安瘦过头了）去做了检查，把结果告诉布鲁斯的时候，这只肥肥的白猫罕见的呆滞了。

正在跟达米安哈气的提米也顿了顿，它真的很烦这只新来的家伙，他曾经把达米安赶出去过，要知道那时候这只爪子还没长好的幼猫竟然能把他划出需要缝纫五针的伤口，阿福虽然把它关到笼子里了，但是那种奶猫的哈气声还是很烦。

这个家在达米安来之前已经养了四只纯种的白毛猫了，布鲁斯是原生的猫，只是他有段时间很喜欢去叼猫仔回来，阿福也不恼怒的尽心照顾，但这些猫仔长大后都不怎么恋家的喜欢在外面，但偶尔还是会回来。

提米不幸的在这段时间回来了，他发誓他是真的没注意到那个黑煤炭，他就是不小心踩了达米安的尾巴一脚，这个喜欢睡在黑色地毯上的家伙被谁踩了都是活该，可幼猫的战斗力诡异的强悍，在布鲁斯跑过来阻止之后，阿福只能把提米抱去宠物医院了。

迪克是在后面一点回来的，他对家里的新成员很好奇，那时候达米安又被提米丢出去，只能趴在玻璃窗上往屋子里叫，小家伙还没有跳高的力气，他又黑又小，但是猫爪很粉，达米安脚底的毛意外是白色的，迪克有点好奇的隔着玻璃窗去跟达米安按爪爪，达米安以为又是要打架，不算去趴玻璃窗，迪克以为是要玩，就看着达米安，布鲁斯在旁边看着迪克逗他儿子，觉得很无语。

奶猫被丢的次数多了后，开始做噩梦了。

达米安不喜欢露着肚皮睡，他根本就没有安全感，只会去黑暗的地方呆着，睁着蓝色的眼睛去看这个家，在睡觉的时候谁也没有看到奶猫偶尔抽搐的四肢跟吓炸了的猫，他开始去黏布鲁斯了，这只肥肥的成年白猫有跟他一样的味道。

于是在布鲁斯巡查领地的时候，身后总会跟着一只小东西，但是只在家里院子的时候，达米安根本就跳不出去，每次只能很遗憾的看着布鲁斯外出。

所以他开始去布鲁斯旁边睡觉了。

现在是电视时间，大家都在沙发上坐着，达米安很无聊的睡着了，于是他做噩梦的样子被大家看到了。怪可怜的，提米撇撇嘴，没有再丢达米安出去了，可是跟他抢吃的时候还是不会手软的。

达米安是，真的，真的很烦提米，他经常的去撩因为受伤被禁足在家的提米，去咬对方耳朵，朝提米哈气，提米麻木的看着达米安咬他的尾巴，布鲁斯叹了口气，他上前去，把达米安压在身下，奶猫差点没被噎死。

受教了！提米两眼发光，于是在达米安又一次去撩提米的时候，他就把这只黑东西给压到腹部下面，达米安动弹不得的只能露出给猫头喵喵叫，迪克看到之后以为是在玩什么，在达米安被压得服帖被提米放开之后，迪克又，压上去了。

达米安：老子想死

不过考虑到他的吨位，迪克也没全部压上去，只是抱着这只没力气的猫棍在舔毛，他记得达米安有去学布鲁斯怎么清洁，但这只奶猫有点傻，舌头伸出来跟爪子完全不配合，他的洗脸技术简直就是糟透了。每次都是阿福给他洗澡的。

于是达米安没什么动力的在地上瘫软着，他太小了谁都欺负不了，好气气啊，然后他终于碰到家里的第四只白猫，杰森。

杰森回来看到这个黑猫愣了愣，对方立刻炸毛朝他哈气，但杰森没理会的去猫粮摆放的地方了，达米安跟上去哈了几声看没效，就去咬杰森尾巴，陶德毫不动摇的继续走着，就这样把小黑猫拖着走，在他吃饱后终于去看旁边，达米安幽怨的整个趴在他的盘子上，防备的看着杰森，这里是最后一盘猫粮了，他肯定要守卫的！

杰森突然觉得其实也没有这么饱，他叼着达米安丢出盆子后开吃，大猫吃小猫的盆子完全不给达米安挤进去的位置，达米安急的喵喵叫，爬上去踩着杰森，但大猫的体型完全踩不动，而且达米安的猫粮也不多，杰森吃完之后，慢悠悠的闻了闻达米安。

在布鲁斯听到达米安杀猪一样的叫声之后才过去看看怎么回事，他看到了杰森在给达米安舔毛，只是达米安不断挣扎仿佛对面要吃了他的样子，布鲁斯觉得很奇怪，然后他看到杰森一口咬到达米安的耳朵上。

“没什么事情。”

阿福检查了看，达米安的耳朵还很小只，根本就折不下来，只是上面有两个血孔而已，布鲁斯不再朝杰森哈气了，杰森舔自己的脚也懒得理布鲁斯。

在住了一段时间里大家都知道达米安的舔毛技术真的有够差劲的，可是这只幼猫完全没有改正的意识，所以看到阿福给达米安洗澡手又多伤痕的时候，布鲁斯只能去给毛又开始乱糟糟的达米安舔毛。

迪克偶尔也会去给达米安清洁，杰森在达米安挑衅他把自己弄得狼狈的时候有几率会，但这天只有提米在家了，达米安顶着一身乱毛在他面前晃悠了三个小时了，还没有别的猫回来，阿福出去了，提米强迫症烦躁得尾巴甩地，达米安看到提米这个样子也朝对方哈气，两只猫对上之后，就是，提米把达米安压着给他舔毛了。

达米安受宠若惊的吓傻了一晚，在第二天就去趴着提米的猫头也去给他舔毛，提米怎么也甩不掉，他郁闷的去照镜子，发现达米安把他的毛舔得好丑，只能又自己去舔一遍，达米安在旁边看到了，但是他发现他没办法做到提米那么熟练，只能去趴家里的猫，他去给布鲁斯舔毛，布鲁斯没什么感觉的在睡觉，只是顶着那个被清理得不怎么干净的毛出去夜巡回来后表情不太高兴。

迪克很高兴低着头让达米安练习，然后他被镜子里的自己丑得抑郁了三天。

杰森又吃了达米安的猫粮，无所谓的给小猫踩背，在后面看路过镜子的时候震惊了十分钟，然后他自己外面不知道哪里捡了个很小的红色头罩，就一直带着了。

阿福，看着脚下想爬上去的达米安，沉默的指了指自己的地中海，看着小奶猫放弃走掉后松了口气。

但好歹还是有四只猫给他折腾，达米安的舔毛技术终于好了点了。

旁边似乎来了新的邻居，阿福的院子突然被趴出一个小狗洞，有条对什么都好奇的小白狗钻了过来，在这个好大的院子里跑，达米安现在也终于找到跳出去院子的捷径了，他发现了入侵者，那只小白狗身上有狗牌，写着名叫乔纳森的名字，看着就是跟他差不多的小奶狗，达米安鄙夷的看着那只跑来跑去的小东西，觉得他肯定很容易的就能把他赶走了，只是在靠近的时候才发现，这只小白狗，已经有杰森这么大只之后，就觉得猫生好不公平。

“汪！”

小白狗对跟他差不多大的小伙伴很有兴趣，他去闻达米安，去咬黑猫的尾巴，然后又去追蝴蝶，达米安觉得这只狗超幼稚的，但是他看到乔纳森的毛上粘着泥土后，觉得他是时候要大展技术了。

在阿福跟旁边来做客的路易斯跟她的狗克拉克进门的时候，发现屋子旁边的院子里，有只小白狗在哭，达米安蹲在旁边舔爪子，觉得乔纳森简直就是不懂感激，他给他舔毛了还哭。

直到克拉克把乔纳森的毛顺回去后乔纳森才不哭了，只是蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的看着达米安，达米安则用绿色的眼睛去盯着，小猫的眼睛开始分化了，是绿色的猫瞳呢。

第二天乔纳森还是从挖出来的狗洞挤进来，他看到朝他跑来的达米安，怂怂的缩回去不敢来这个大院子玩了，但达米安从狗洞去旁边了，乔纳森在小院子，他的木头房子面前呆呆的坐着，这是他的狗屋，看到达米安过来后缩回去他的小房子里，达米安跟着钻了进去，两只小幼崽就在里面挤。

布鲁斯一如既往的在巡视，他跳上墙头，看到旁边的新邻居，克拉克从一个小狗屋往外扯着什么，布鲁斯看到他把达米安扯出来了。还抱着乔纳森的狗头。

……

被爸爸一路叼回去的感觉有点丢脸，达米安感觉。

过了几天乔纳森又来了，只是他不害怕的跟达米安对视着，在达米安靠近的时候他毅然的先朝达米安舔过去，小白狗顺毛的技术比达米安熟练多了，达米安被顶得往后跌倒，看到达米安扑街的样子乔纳森高兴的汪了几声，感觉找回了面子。

达米安不高兴要找回场子，但是他总被乔纳森推倒在地，还被舔毛，在布鲁斯巡视回来的时候，他看到旁边的小白狗，在给他的小黑猫舔肚子。

克拉克很及时的在旁边的第一声哈气后跑回去旁边把乔纳森叼回来，他差点就要永远失去他的小白狗了。

后来阿福想给宠物们拍照，路易斯也带了她家的狗，只是一堆白白的小猫小狗里，达米安黑得简直看不清样子，在拍的照片出来之后完全被当成阴影了。


End file.
